Conventionally, in a pneumatic tire used for a vehicle such as a passenger car, a tire using a resin material, particularly a thermoplastic resin, a thermoplastic elastomer, or the like as a material has been considered from the viewpoint of weight reduction, ease of molding, and easiness of recycling.
Such thermoplastic polymer materials (thermoplastic resins) are advantageous from the viewpoint of improving productivity such as injection moldability.
For example, it has been proposed to form a tire frame of a tire from a thermoplastic resin material, and to use a polyamide-based thermoplastic elastomer as the thermoplastic resin material (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-046030).